River realmente deseó tener un trabajo diferente
by Rain Liddle
Summary: Las cinco ocasiones en que ésto sucedió. Fanfic traducido.


**Cinco veces en las que River realmente deseó tener un trabajo diferente**

River soltó un suspiro y se acurrucó más cerca de Komui, entre sueños, extendiendo brazos y piernas a través de la enorme cama. Fue increíble descubrir que, maravilla entre maravillas, Komui no sólo tenía dónde acostarse, sino que también era dueño de una cama monstruosamente grande. Era el paraíso, después de esas camitas que había en casi todos los cuartos y que en realidad, no eran lo suficientemente amplias como para que _un_ adulto hecho y derecho descansara. Ni hablar dos.

-¿Hermano?-Una suave, tímida voz desde la puerta.

Los hombres no se movieron.

El colchón se hundió bajo el peso de un tercer ocupante, cuando el grito comenzó.

River nunca hubiera adivinado que una niña de once años pudiera poner tanta frialdad en los ojos, pero desde el mediodía siguiente, ha estado considerando ser transferido a China.

2

Ciento cuarenta y ocho ataúdes fueron despachados bajo su supervisión. Seis Exorcistas y ciento cuarenta y dos Buscadores. Asesinados. Todos en días.

River tiene el nombre y perfil de cada uno sobre su escritorio, junto con las fuentes de los datos y el papeleo de las investigaciones.

Mentalmente, se auto-desprecia. Todos esos papeles, la investigación¿Y qué tanto había ayudado¿Alguna vez ha sido útil, siquiera?

Porque cuando pasó todo esto, no era Exorcista. No puede pelear. Sólo esperar a salvo, en la fortaleza y permitir que otros luchen por él.

No le es posible hacer nada.

3

A lo largo de los meses que dura el invierno (e incluso cuando hay días fríos en verano), no es algo fuera de lo común ver a River Weham , Líder del Escuadrón de la División Científica , acurrucado sobre el escritorio que le ha sido asignado , envuelto en múltiples abrigos, mantas y bufandas, aún más de las que una sola persona debiera usar. El área de Ciencias ha adquirido la costumbre de preparar dos termos con café caliente; uno para ellos mismos y otro solamente para River.

En tanto una de sus manos aferra la taza, River frena otro estornudo, para luego frotarse la irritada nariz. Sabía que en esos momentos parecía un muerto ambulante, con los labios partidos, y los ojos enrojecidos, legañosos.

Diablos, se sentía como un zombie.

En esos tiempos, se preguntaba por qué se quedaba en un país tan estúpido y desagradable. Era húmedo, gris y por sobre todas las cosas, frío. ¡Pudo haber estado en cualquier otra parte¡Por ejemplo: en una soleada y cálida playa, con camiseta y pantalones cortos…! En vez de eso, estaba atrapado en el Cuartel General de la Orden Oscura, en la jodida Gran Bretaña, donde no tenían ni calefacción.

¿Qué entidad ajena a éste mundo se había posesionado de él, haciéndolo dar de baja su trabajo en la rama de Oceanía, para tomar éste otro?

4

Un robot gigantesco estaba persiguiéndole. River creyó que no era necesario dar más explicaciones.

5

River no pensó que llegaría a hacerlo. Miró de nuevo el informe que tenía en las manos y tragó en seco, muy fuerte.

¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Lo ha visto intensificarse durante los últimos días, especialmente desde que buena parte del personal regresó en sarcófagos. Las fracturas en la máscara de Komui se abrían , ese hombre ya mayor luchaba por arreglarlas, sólo para que luego volvieran a quebrarse. Observó cómo llegaba cada vez más y más cerca al borde del precipicio , a punto estaba de venirse abajo, y River sabía que no podría evitarlo , por mucho que lo retrazara, eligiendo qué informes le entregaba, haciendo frente él solo al resto.

No quería ser él quien lo empujara al límite.

De todos modos, golpeó la puerta antes de entrar, casi saludándole con el corazón. Komui se inclinaba pesadamente sobre el escritorio, tenía la cabeza entre las manos y lucía tan casado, que River se planteó si no era mejor idea mentir y ofrecerle ir a traer más café.

Miró nuevamente el informe y se armó de valor. Komui _necesitaba_ saberlo. Incluso si terminaba matándolo, River no podía dejar de decírselo. Era algo muy íntimo, importante, cercano.

-Komui.-Comienza, dirigiéndole una mirada extraña. Es fuera de lo común que le llame por su nombre.-Rinalí.

Sólo pudo quedarse mirándolo, mientras que su máscara se hacía añicos.

* * *

**Zalia Chimera** _es la autora original, sólo me he limitado a traducirlo, puesto que me hizo reír mucho. Saludos, fandom. ;)_


End file.
